(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method, and apparatus for so performing, to evaluate grain defects in directionally solidified nickel base alloy castings. More specifically, the present invention relates to an inspection method to optically discriminate amongst features such as grain defects in directionally solidified nickel base alloy castings or other materials with at least partially coherent light scattering properties.
(2) Description of Related Art
Many methods exist for identifying grain defects in metallic parts. Such methods are often time consuming and expensive.
What is needed is a fast and economical method for evaluating grain defects, particularly grain defects present in directionally solidified nickel base alloy castings.